


new romantics

by willowcabins



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re drunk, and giggling helplessly on the steps of the summer society’s frat house. Laura can’t help it; it’s the end of the semester, she survived the Hunt, and she’s here. With Danny. With Danny, who is still wearing the crown she earned from winning the hunt. Laura leans over and pushes it playfully. Danny snorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompts 1. laughing during sex and 2. things going wrong during sex that leads to laughter from [this](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/92410649976/some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during-sex-and-or) post

They’re drunk, and giggling helplessly on the steps of the summer society’s frat house. Laura can’t help it; it’s the end of the semester, she survived the Hunt, and she’s here. With Danny. With Danny, who is still wearing the crown she earned from winning the hunt. Laura leans over and pushes it playfully. Danny snorts.

“Are you trying to steal my crown?” She asks, rearranging it playfully. Laura leans forward and laughs again.

“What if I was?” She asks, smirking at Danny. She’s sitting two steps higher than her, so she’s looking down at her. Danny leans back on the steps to look up at Laura.

“I’d get it back,” she promises. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“You would?” She challenges, raising an eyebrow. Danny nods in satisfaction. Laura looks down at her, and for a second she can only think about bow beautiful she is: all gleeful smile and sparking eyes.

“I’m good at winning,” Danny points out. Laura guaffs; Danny hasn’t stopped boasting about her well-deserved win all evening. Something needs to be done about that: so Laura snatches the crown off her head and jumps up. Danny laughs and rolls over, trying to grab one of Laura’s ankles. But Laura jumps up, and rushes towards the house. She’s fumbling with the screen door though; drunken fingers are clumsy, and she can’t stop laughing as Danny’s arms snake around her waist and pull her away from the door, gently, but firmly.

“I was –so close!” Laura protests through giggles. Danny deposits her against the house, shaking her head. They're standing face to face now, and incredibly close. Danny doesn't notice at first; she carefully takes the crown off of Laura's head and places it back on her own hair.

"Much better," she decides. Laura grins, though she's gone slightly breathless. Danny looks down at her, and tilts her head. She can see the flush rise up Laura's neck, and for a second she wants to ask Laura what's wrong, but then Laura pushes herself off the wall and gets on her tiptoes so she can kiss Danny.

Danny feels certain Laura can hear her heart thudding in her chest; its suddenly echoing in her ears as she the world around her focus solely on Laura and her lips. Laura's lips are warm and insistent, full of the heady taste of wine and punch and a slight tang of whiskey, and all Danny knows is that she wants more. She opens her mouth to Laura's and Laura's tongue is quick to take advantage. Danny's hands grip Laura's arm and push her against the wall gently as Laura's hand at the back of Danny's neck allows her better access. Laura's left hand drops down to Danny's hip and pulls her closer by the belt loops; it wakes Danny up. She breaks the kiss reluctantly.

"This -" she begins; she exhales in frustration. "You deserve better," she mumbles. Laura is looking up at her, eyes wide eyed and pupils dilated. She's breathing fast, and manages to laugh quietly.  

"Danny," she murmurs, and her voice is oddly low. "This is _exactly_ what I want." She looks around for a second. "Well, not here," she admits sheepishly. Danny wants to say something; to agree with Laura, to make some comment about how she's right, the side of the house isn't exactly where she imagined kissing Laura either, but instead she just leans down and kisses Laura again.

Laura's mouth tastes impossibly good and her body is warm and pliant in all the right places. Her skin is soft, her hair actually smells really good, and Danny is suddenly glad she invited Laura to this party.

Laura pushes herself up against the wall to get a better purchase; Danny grabs her thighs and helps her up. Laura growls quietly as she wraps her legs around Danny's waist. She  is incredibly feminine, but her athletic life has lent her strength in the form of taut and trained muscles and Laura revels in the feel of them flexing against her. Danny is kissing her, rubbing into Laura's jeans between her thighs, seemingly as more of a confirmation of intent than anything else. The resulting rough spasms of pleasure are the only thing keeping her grounded, assuring her just how real this is. Danny's hand is resting on her hip, and as Laura arches into Danny's touch, her t-shirt rides up slightly.

"I think," Laura, gasps, pushing Danny's hands away with an urgent reluctance. "We should go somewhere else." Danny nods and carefully lowers Laura, though her hands don't leave her skin; her own skin is crawling and electric and she needs her touch. Danny looks around, almost widly, and realises they're very close to the parking lot.

"My car," she murmurs quietly. Laura doesn't need any explanation.

"Lead the way," she commands.

Danny's car is small and shabby, and oddly not at all what Laura would have expected. Danny carefully leans her against the side, and then kisses her lightly as she unlocks the door to the back. "M'lady," she murmurs with a reverential smile. Laura grinns at her and, grabbing Danny's crown again, sits down in the back seat. Danny laughs, and climbs into the car on top of Laura. She curses as her head hits the ceiling.

"We probably should have done this the other way around," Laura admits, giggling.

"Probably," Danny agrees, and then she kisses Laura again. Laura pulls the door shut, and then rests her hands on Danny's thighs, pulling her closer. Over her, Danny chuckles and begins to unbutton Laura's blouse. Not to be outdone, Laura pulls at Danny's shirt impatiently. It's a complicated task getting that over Danny's head, but once it comes off Laura can appreciate the warm, sculpted perfection of Danny's abs. Laura is breathing steadily; her hands carefully traced the lines of Danny's abs, and then feather across the sensitive skin at the edge of Danny's bra. Danny bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn't push for more, but Laura can read her expression. She carefully slips a hand under the sport bra, pushing it up. Danny shudders into the touch; Laura's hand is cold on her over-sensitive skin. The blush from her breast travels up to her collarbones, and she unconsciously grinds down onto Laura's lap. Laura gasps in appreciation. Danny, having finally unbuttoned Laura's blouse, bites down lightly on her clavicle. Laura gasps, and arches up into the touch. She pulls Danny closer again, craving pressure. Danny sucks at the bite, and Laura arches into her, her hips and her body responding before her mind can rationalise it.

"What do you want?" Danny murmurs quietly, warm breath tickling Laura's throat. Laura gasps, unable to vocalise what she wants.

She looks up at Danny, who is wedged on top of her, natural height amplified by their position. Danny grins, and rolls her hips against Laura's thigh, a shuddering breath of her own revealing her blatant arousal. Laura breathes in the shuddering, and leans up again, desperate for contact. Danny kisses her, slowly, rolling against her again.

"I want you," Laura gasps.

Danny does not need to be asked twice; she shifts back slightly so she can access Laura's jeans to busy herself with undoing them. Its a complicated mess; first Danny's hands are shaking too much that she can't open the "complicated button," and then there isn't enough space for Laura to properly take them off with Danny still sitting on her lap. They begin to giggle; Laura pushes Danny into the seat next to her so she can struggle out of her jeans on her own.

"You're awful at this," she tells Danny, batting her away playfully as Danny leans over to help again.

"It's not my fault I've never had sex in a car!" Danny defends.

And then Danny's lips are back on Laura's, and all the desperate heat rises to the surface again. Danny's hand carefully pushes apart Laura's thigh, and then rubs right there; administering the right pressure between Laura's thighs, over her panties. Laura growns, and arches up into the touch. Danny grins victoriously, and slips under the underwear and into the wet hear. The electric pressure against Laura's spine tightens as Danny begins to move her hand, watching with a hungry fervour as Laura's eyes flutter shut. Energized matter, hissing with potentiality, gathers at the base of Laura's spine, expanding and building until, with the exact push, and gentle kiss to the base of her throat, Laura tumbles over the edge. She comes quietly, cry stuck in the back of her throat as her eyes remained locked on Danny, hand in her hair. Danny watches as she straightens against the car seat, arching up. The crown tumbles off her head, but Laura does not notice.

Danny decides that she loves to watch Laura fall apart; she loves to feel her clench around her fingers and feel her shudder underneath her, whimpering almost instinctively as the waves of electricity shiver up her spine. So Danny doesn't withdraw her hand; she pushes Laura further, harder, against the cheap and rough seats of the car. Laura opens her mouth; a short gasp is the only warning before she comes again, this orgasm smaller than the first. "Danny," Laura gasps, craving Danny, craving more Danny, like a crazed addict. Danny grins, and kisses her slowly, letting her ride out this second orgasm in peace.

Laura is slumped over the seat of the car, breathing raggedly. Sweat is glistening all over her face, and her chest is flushed. Danny slowly extracts her hand, and grins as Laura whines quietly. She leans up and kisses Laura lightly, offering her fingers to her. Laura's eyes flutter open, and she sucks Danny's fingers while maintaining eye contact with her. Danny shudders. Laura grins.

"Now, your turn," she murmurs.       


End file.
